


The most dangerous criminals

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are the most dangerous criminals, you've ever laid your eyeballs on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most dangerous criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: **evil!** Whinchesters

  
  



End file.
